Amor Est Vitae Essentia
by Stradivarium
Summary: A story about Keiichi's proposal to Belldandy... The final chapter is here! Please read and review! It might undergo some revisions later on, though.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Amor Est Vitae Essentia

**Author: **Inspired Seeker

**Rating: **PG-13

**Number of Words: **2,618

"This" Denotes speech while

"_This" _Denotes thought

* * *

Keiichi slowly awoke when the sunlight fell on his eyes. He turned his head to the left and smiled gently at his goddess's sleeping form. He affectionately placed his hand on her cheek. 

His heart leapt as he gazed at her. He saw the woman he loved; the woman he wanted to be with forever. Even though three years has passed since he met her on the men's dormitory, their love for each other had grew stronger with each passing moment.

The young Morisato simply gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek before he left. He had a lot to do today. Today was not an ordinary day.

Today was the day he had finally decided to propose to her.

Kei had finally mustered the money and courage he needed to put his plan into motion. He already had everything planned. But he still needed to accomplish some things if he was going to succeed.

He was just about to round the corner towards the kitchen when a voice stopped him.

"So, when are you going to pop the question?"

Keiichi immediately stiffened and turned around to see Urd grinning slyly at him.

"_How did she know?" _It took a second for him before the answer dawned on him. _"Oh yeah, that's right. Goddesses can read people's minds. Never trust her not to read your mind when she's not supposed to…" _

"You do realize I can read your mind, right? And what was that bit about not trusting me?" Urd asked threateningly, cracking her knuckles.

The young Morisato just put his arms up in a defensive manner.

"Uhh… It's nothing really…" The young Morisato chuckled nervously, before turning around to leave. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You still haven't answered my question." Keiichi sighed dejectedly.

"Why don't we go into the living room? Belldandy might hear us…" Urd nodded, and followed Keiichi towards the living room. She closed the shoji door behind her.

"Tonight." Urd raised an eyebrow.

"Tonight? Do you already have everything planned?"

"Why, yes. I-" He was cut off when somebody opened the door rather harshly. Keiichi already knew who it was.

"WHAT? KEIICHI MORISATO, WHAT IS THIS YOU'RE PLANNING ABOUT MY SISTER?"

"Skuld, keep it down."

"But, Urd-"

"Keep it down. For Belldandy's sake." Skuld huffed at her older sister, but complied anyways. She would do anything just to ensure Belldandy's happiness.

Urd trained her eyes on keiichi and spoke sternly.

"I may not show it, but I really care for Belldandy's welfare." Skuld looked up at her oldest sister. She rarely saw this side of Urd, but was glad that she did.

"Just make sure you take care of her… or I'll be taking care of you in a different manner." Keiichi gulped at this. But Urd wasn't finished yet.

"Skuld and I won't interfere with whatever you're planning. Right Skuld?" Urd threw a sidelong glance at her youngest sister. The latter just nodded mutely.

Keiichi was relieved. Urd had just taken away his main worry, namely their interference with his plans. At least, he hopes she did.

We never know with Urd, though.

"Keiichi," Skuld began to speak, carefully choosing her words. If her sister was going to be happy with it, then so be it.

Urd briefly contemplated stopping her younger Goddess, but decided against it. She felt that there was something different with her tone of voice.

"I know that you want to be Belldandy, and she also wants to be with you because you make each other happy." Skuld paused for effect. "Now, for me to interfere between you because it would mean that our relationship would grow distant would be very selfish of me."

"But, all I ask is for you not to take her away from us." Skuld pleaded as a few tears slipped from her eyes. Keiichi's brotherly instincts took over as he took the young girl in his arms and tried to console her.

Urd couldn't help but smile at the scene before her. She wished Belldandy could see this; See that her younger sister and Keiichi have mended fences.

A few minutes has passed before Skuld pulled away, still crying lightly. She rubbed her eyes before looking up at the young Morisato.

Keiichi smiled at the young goddess and spoke in a soft voice.

"Skuld, I know how close you are to Belldandy. I will in no way stop you or Urd from getting close with her. I just want to be with her for as long as I am able to and, to make her happy."

Both sisters nodded thoughtfully as they digested his words. Then they smiled at him.

"AS I've said before, we won't interfere with whatever you're planning. Good luck, you'll need it." Urd said teasingly, before she got up and left the room.

"I wish you luck, Keiichi." Skuld said, before making her way to the door. She was just about to leave when Keiichi stopped her.

"Your acceptance of our relationship means a lot to me, you know? Thank you." Skuld just smiled before she left the room completely, leabing Keiichi alone in the room.

The young Morisato sat deep-in-thought for a few moments before making a few phone calls in preparation of his plans.

He was going to make this one memorable day.

* * *

Belldandy was standing outside, taking in the fresh air that morning. She felt happy that morning, although she was slightly saddened by the fact that Keiichi had already left the room before she woke up. In spite of that, she was looking forward to spending some quality time with her Keiichi-san. 

She was humming a lighthearted tune when she felt hands on her eyes. She stiffened for a moment, before relaxing at the person's embrace. She knew exactly who it was.

"Belldandy." The person said, seductively whispering at her ear. (Or at least, trying to be seductive. )

Belldandy couldn't take it anymore. She immediately turned around and gave the person a passionate kiss. She was right; it was Keiichi.

After a few moments, they regretfully parted from each other, their need for air overriding their desire to continue on. As they rested their foreheads against each other, Keiichi couldn't help but smile at his blushing goddess.

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, obviously reveling in the moment. Then keiichi decided to break the spell.

"Say, Belldandy, why don't we go somewhere later?"

"That would be wonderful, Keiichi-san!" Belldandy smiled, before a slight frown marred her features.

"But what about Skuld and Urd?"

"Oh, don't worry. They'll keep themselves away from harm's way, hopefully." Keiichi nervously said, hoping to reassure Belldandy.

"_I hope they didn't hear that."

* * *

_

"WHAT did he just SAY? Is he implying that we can't take care of ourselves?"

"Pipe down! We don't want to get caught."

"I'm gonna get Keiichi for this…Why, that little…"

"Urd, if you don't stop, I'm gonna sic my Skuld bombs on you!"

* * *

A large explosion from behind a tree startled the couple from their conversation. Sharing a knowing look, they rushed off towards the site of the explosion, knowing full well its cause. As they neared the site, they saw Urd and Skuld blackened, obviously dazed. 

"Sssaaakeee…"

"Iceee creammmm…"

"Oh my."

Keiichi resisted the urge to smack himself as they proceeded to carry the dazed goddesses inside the temple.

"_What could they have been doing behind that tree? Spying, perhaps?"

* * *

_

Keiichi was making holes in the floor. It was almost time, and Belldandy hasn't finished dressing yet. He was wearing black sacks, coupled with a black dress shirt and a coat. He reached inside his pocket and fingered the velvet box with the ring inside of it. It took him a couple of months to save for the ring, but he continually assured himself that it was worth it. It may have been one of the most expensive rings in the store, but she deserved nothing but the best.

"_Belldandy."_ The mere thought of her made his heart race. She was all he wanted and more. He silently thanked the almighty for giving him such a wonderful woman.

He was just about to go fetch Belldandy when he heard a voice behind him.

"Don't screw this up, Keiichi. I'd hate to be you if you do." Urd said, winking at him. Keiichi just sighed and spoke sarcastically.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Urd."

* * *

Belldandy had just finished herself. She wasn't aware of what was in store for her later that day, but she dressed nicely anyway. She wanted to appear in the best form for her Keiichi. 

She gave her best in everything, and she would do no less now.

It took her a few more minutes to finish dressing before she came out of the room that she and Keiichi shared.

* * *

Keiichi couldn't help but gawk at Belldandy. She was wearing a modest form-fitting dress, but it amplified her beauty, if not more. It took a few moments before he managed to pick up his jaw from the floor. 

"Y-you l-look beautiful, Bell." Belldandy giggled and blushed at the compliment and the nickname he gave her.

"Thank you, Kei-chan."

* * *

Two pairs of yeyes were watching from behind some bushes when they saw Keiichi put a blindfold on Belldandy and gently led her to the motorbike. 

"Uhh… are you sure we're supposed to be doing this? I mean, I'd hate to be intruding in their privacy…"

"Nonsense! Isn't it the duty of the eldest to watch over her sisters?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"But nothing!" Urd exclaimed, a little giddy about Keiichi's proposal to her sister. After all, it took him long enough!

* * *

"Where are we going?" Belldandy softly asked. Fortunately, the BMW's engine was not loud enough to drown out her voice. 

"It's a surprise." Keiichi answered good-naturedly as he kept his eyes forward on the road.

Belldandy briefly considered probing his mind, but decided not to. Keiichi knew she wouldn't intentionally probe his mind, and doing so would be a betrayal of trust; a betrayal of trust of the man she loved.

"We're here."

* * *

"It's… beautiful." Belldandy gasped as Keiichi removed the blindfold from her eyes. They were on a hill overlooking the ocean, and the stars together with the moonlight shining upon them. It was truly a sight to behold. 

They stood there, holding hands, as they took in the sight before them. Neither of them spoke for a while, before Keiichi asked her to dinner.

* * *

"And I thought he was romantically-challenged…" 

"Shut up."

* * *

Keiichi led her to a table for two, complete with candle lights. He pulled out her chair, allowing her to sit before he himself took the seat in front of her. A waiter promptly arrived to take their orders. After scanning the menus given to them, they immediately gave their choices. The waiter scribbled them down before slipping away. 

"Belldandy?"

"Yes?"

"I feel really happy that we got to spend some time alone."

"Me too. We rarely get a chance to get together at home. Thank you for this, Kei-chan."

Keiichi was just about to ready to propose to her when the waiter arrived with the food. He was cursing and thanking the man at the same time; cursing him because he ruined his chance and thanking him for delaying the inevitable.

Dinner passed on uneventfully, with the two of them inserting small talk in between. Soon, they found themselves along the beach, walking arm in arm.

Keiichi felt increasingly nervous as they walked. This was it; he could no longer delay the inevitable, or his yearnings for Belldandy. He gave her a furtive glance.

Belldandy could feel her soul mate's nervousness, and she wondered for the reason behind this. She looked at him, and saw him seemingly entranced by the waves lapping at the shore. She slowly took her eyes off him before closing them, reveling in the sound of the waves and the warmth of Keiichi's nearness to her.

Noticing that she wasn't looking anymore, he slowly got down on one knee and opened the small jewelry box, with the ring glinting slightly under the starlight.

"Belldandy?"

She was just about to reply when she saw the scene in front of her. She gasped.

"Belldandy, I know I'm not the most romantic guy around, but here goes." Keiichi paused as he took a deep breath. "Ever since I've met you that fateful night, my life has been filled with meaning. It has become a life full of love and joy. You're the first thing I think of when I wake up… and when I dream, I dream of you. "

"I know I am a mere mortal, and you, a goddess. And I know that I can't offer you what you really deserve. But, I can offer you my life and love, for as long as I am able to. So what I'm really saying is, Belldandy, the light and love of my life, will you marry me?"

Belldandy stood there speechlessly for a few moments before she slowly got to her knees before she enveloped him in a loving embrace.

"Yes, I will Keiichi. I love you, and I want to be with you forever…" She said brokenly as she sobbed on his shoulder.

Keiichi could feel his shoulder becoming wet as he slowly parted away from her. Placing a hand under her chin, he lifted it up slightly as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Belldandy returned the kiss as she embraced him tighter.

Both of them parted from each other slowly, with Keiichi wiping away her tears. He slowly lifted the ring from the box and gently slipped it in her ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

The young goddess just smiled at Keiichi as they kissed again.

Both were obviously delighted in the new phase of their relationship. It marked a new beginning for both of them; a new beginning for something wonderful; something wonderful that cannot be described by words.

This was, undoubtedly, the happiest moment of their lives. Pledging themselves to each other allowed themselves to experience what it really meant to be alive; to be in love.

* * *

Skuld and Urd were both entranced by the scene they just saw. They were slightly tearing up at the declaration of love that had transpired before them. 

It took a moment before the two regained their composure.

"I wish somebody would propose to me like that…" Skuld said dreamily. Urd looked at her sister as if she had grown two heads, then smiled mischievously.

"Wouldn't you like that… you don't even have a boyfriend yet!"

"Of course, I have! Its-" Skuld suddenly stopped. She realized what she had almost done; Urd had just tricked her again!

"What was that?" Urd asked, with a teasing glint in her eye. Skuld felt steam rise out of her ears.

"Argh! Urd, you idiot!"

* * *

**Author's note: **This is the first Ah! My Goddess! piece I have written, and I sincerely hope that you'll enjoy it. I apologize if the characters were OOC, but it was needed to achieve the ending I had in mind. () 

This was written because I was bored out my skull, and, coincidentally, I had this idea for a fic forming in my mind. And thus, this is the result.

Anyways, please read and review! Constructive criticism and suggestions would be most welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Amor Est Vitae Essentia

**Author: **Inspired Seeker

**Rating: **PG-13

**Number of Words: **4,614**  
**

"This" Denotes speech while

"_This" _Denotes thought

* * *

Kami-sama was standing near the window of his celestial office, providing him an excellent view of the heavens. A loud knock startled him from his thoughts. 

"Come in." The almighty said without turning around.

The messenger quickly came to the Master's side, bowing respectfully before whispering something in His ear. The creator's eyes widened slightly, but kept his composure.

"Thank you for informing me. You may go now." The messenger quickly departed the Lord's celestial office, leaving Kami-sama alone with his thoughts.

"I see my daughter is finally engaged." Kami-sama said thoughtfully to himself. He was extremely happy for his daughter, but he can't help but think…

"Keiichi Morisato, what did my daughter find in you?" The almighty asked himself quietly. Absolute silence pervaded in the room before He spoke again.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to find out for myself." The lord suddenly broke out into a grin.

In a flash of light, he was gone.

* * *

Belldandy slowly opened her eyes as the morning sunshine greeted her. She moved herself in an upright position, before turning her head to see Kei looking at her. Lovingly, he gathered her into his arms, enveloping her slender frame in his embrace. Both closed their eyes, enjoying the moment. 

The engaged couple recalled the events that had transpired last night. After what seemed to have been an eternity by the shore, they had returned home to spend the night in each other's arms.

In their minds, both took the time to thank the higher powers responsible for giving them each other; the powers that let him experience joy and happiness because he was with her; the powers that had bonded them in love.

The young couple opened their eyes, shared a gentle kiss, and tightened their hold on their significant other. No words were spoken between them; for they could do no justice to the emotions they are feeling right now.

The feeling of completeness.

* * *

Kami-sama arrived at the temple's entrance, dressed in a guise that could be simply passed off as ordinary. He smiled to himself as he slowly went up the steps, his white cape flowing with the wind. 

He was determined to know all about the mortal who had captured his daughter's heart.

* * *

"Hello? This is Belldandy, Goddess First Class, Unlimited License. Could you please patch me through to Kami-sama's office?" 

A whirring sound was heard on the other end before one of the Yggdrassil's celestial operators went back on the line.

"I'm sorry Belldandy, but Kami-sama said he could not be disturbed today." The voice at the other end sounded apologetic.

Belldandy mumbled a 'good-bye' as she gently placed the phone down. Just then, a pair of arms encircled her waist. She closed her eyes.

"What was that about?" Keiichi asked, holding his fiancée closer.

"I just called father to-" She suddenly stopped when she felt Keiichi stiffen, his arms dropping from her waist. She turned around and held his hands.

"What's wrong? Don't worry, I'm sure father will like you." Belldandy said reassuringly. But this didn't placate Keiichi.

"I-I sure hope so." The young Morisato said, attempting to regain his composure. A chill went up his spine when he heard the words 'called' and 'father' in the same sentence.

Of course, who wouldn't be nervous if the father of the woman you loved was God?

Shaking his head at the thoughts looming at him, he gave her hands a squeeze before giving her a kiss.

They stayed like that for a few moments, before they broke apart.

"I'm going to start on breakfast, okay?" Belldandy cheerfully said. Despite his earlier gloomy disposition, her smile seemed to have buoyed his spirits.

"Would you like some help, Bell-chan?"

"No, thank you. Just rest for the time being, okay?" Belldandy gave him a final peck on the lips, and she was off to the kitchen.

* * *

Skuld and Sentaro were spending some time alone on the temple grounds. Both were sitting under the shade of the trees, seemingly enjoying each other's company. Neither had spoken for quite some time, until Sentaro broke the silence. 

"Skuld?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't we go to the park later on?" Sentaro asked, hoping that she would come with him. Fortunately, he was not disappointed.

"Sure! I'd love to!" And with that, she gave him a peck on the cheek. Sentaro couldn't help but grin widely. Both stayed like that for a few moments before…

"Skuld?" Skuld opened her eyes and looked at person calling for her. It took her only a moment to realize just _who_ exactly the person was.

"F-father?" Skuld asked incredulously as hers and Sentaro's eyes went wide. The almighty nodded slightly, smiling. With that affirmation, both teens separated faster than two kids caught in the cookie jar.

Skuld bowed respectfully before going up to embrace her father. Sentaro just stood there, shell-shocked.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were coming?" Skuld asked, slightly annoyed. But she couldn't help but feel happy that Father was here, since it has been a long time since she last saw him.

The Lord gave a hearty chuckle. "It wouldn't be a surprise now, wouldn't it? And besides, I would like to check on how my daughters are doing." Then he turned to Sentaro.

"And who is this fine young man?" He asked, eyeing the boy.

Skuld turned red in embarrassment. "Father, this is Sentaro… his my-"

The creator held up his hand, signaling for Skuld to stop. "Now, now… there's no need for you to tell me. I know everything about it… and more." He added with a sly grin.

Both kids blushed even harder. Kami-sama decided that he'll spare his daughter and her friend from anymore "torture".

"Well, I'm off now. I still have to visit your sisters. See you later!" And with that, the Lord was off, leaving the two kids blushing terribly still.

* * *

Urd was having the time of her life. With an almost limitless supply of Dack Daniels and some high-quality sake on hand, she thought that life was perfect. 

"_This is what life should be." _She giddily thought as she attempted to open up another bottle. She was surprised when the cover didn't budge. She attempted to cast a spell on it, but decided against it. She couldn't risk losing ay one of her precious drinks.

"I'll just get another one then." The norn of the past said as she set aside the rebellious bottle. Picking up another one, she moved her hand over the cap in one swift motion. The new bottle opened easily with a faint 'click'.

"Finally!" She looked like she was experiencing heavenly bliss until her eyes widened in surprise.

This wasn't her Sake! It tasted like-

"What the hell? Why does my sake taste like water?"

"Because it is water, little one." A voice behind her replied ominously. "And it's not right to curse." It added with a chuckle.

Urd was just about to retort when she turned around and saw who had addressed her. Her jaw fell to the floor.

"K-kami-sama!"

"Let's not be too formal. Father will be fine." The Lord said with a smile. "I see you haven't changed a bit. Still a hard drinker, I see."

Urd gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, I can't help it. It's my source of energy after all." She paused, deciding to change the subject. "By the way, have you seen Belldandy yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm on my way." The Lord paused, and then grinned. "After which I'm going to pass my judgment to my daughter's chosen soul mate."

"Now, don't be too hard on him. He's a good man."

"I know. I just wanted to see for myself what this Keiichi is like. Well, I'll be leaving you with your small party now." The almighty was enveloped in a white light, and then disappeared without a trace.

Urd looked oddly at the place which her father had vacated seconds earlier and back to the "sake" she was just drinking. Raising it to her lips, she noticed something was still amiss.

"Father! You forgot to turn my Sake back!"

* * *

"Add some garlic, and then mix with the broth cubes…" 

Belldandy was busy making breakfast for everyone this morning. She was humming a tune when somebody knocked at the door. She quickly set her cooking utensils and hurriedly departed for the door.

"Coming!" The norn of the present said cheerfully. She stifled a gasp of surprise when she recognized the figure standing by the door.

"Father!" She exclaimed, embracing her father tight. The creator reciprocated as he stroked his daughter's hair.

"How's my favorite girl doing?" He asked lightheartedly. Kami-sama didn't have any favorites, for all of his children were equal in his eyes. But being the good-natured father he was, he loved calling his children that.

Belldandy only hugged him tighter. "I'm okay. I'm just so happy you're down here…" Then something dawned on her.

"What are you doing down here, Father? I thought they said they didn't want you to be disturbed…" his daughter inquired, obviously confused.

"I wanted my arrival here to be a surprise, that's why I made them run a cover for me." He paused before changing the subject.

"So, Belldandy, where can I find Mr. Morisato?" The Almighty asked slyly. Belldandy turned a bright red.

"There, on the room to the left…" Belldandy said, trying not to stumble over her words.

"Isn't that the room you two share?" He continued, with the grin slowly widening. The norn had simply become too embarrassed to respond.

"Its okay; I know you haven't done anything. We'll continue this later, after I meet Mr. Morisato."

"Please don't be too hard on him Father. He always tries his very best to take care of me, along with my sisters." The Goddess said, the blood slowly draining out of her cheeks.

"No worries. I'll try not to scare him… too much."

* * *

"Eh? The adjustments in the exhaust system aren't enough to cancel the noise? Ah well, I'll just work on it again…" 

Keiichi was busy tinkering with his BMW's exhaust system. Just as he was about to make some small adjustments, there was a loud knock at the door. Thoroughly engrossed by his work, Keiichi only managed to make a muffled 'come in'. He heard the sound of the shoji door sliding and the sound of footsteps. And then-

"KEIICHI MORISATO!" A loud, booming voice suddenly bellowed. The room shook with every syllable the person pronounced.

Keiichi froze, and slowly turned around. He instantly recognized the holy markings, and the white aura that seemed to surround the person. He was planning to pay homage, but he couldn't move.

He was scared out of his wits.

"Do you know who I am, Mr. Morisato?" The Creator asked ominously. Keiichi managed to nod his head.

"Good. Because I have a message for you…" The Almighty trailed off, before pointing an accusing finger at the young man.

"Mr. Morisato, do you have any idea, any idea **AT ALL** what you have **DONE**? The whole world… no… the whole **UNIVERSE** has been plunged into chaos! No mortal has been engaged to an immortal, much less **MARRIED**!"

Silence pervaded in the room for a few minutes. The creator stood there, looking intently at Keiichi. A grin slowly spread across the Lord's face.

Keiichi was stupefied and looked at the creator as if he was nuts.

"Ease up, my son. I was just kidding."

It took the young Morisato a couple of seconds before he finally digested the words. He subtly sighed in relief when he did.

"That's good to know."

The Lord laughed. "You're way too uptight for your own sake, Mr. Morisato. Anyways…" He paused, carefully choosing his words. "I just wanted to acquaint myself with my daughter's chosen soul mate. From what I've seen so far, you seem to be a kind young man."

"T-thanks, I think." Keiichi wasn't adept in dealing people, much less conversing with the creator himself.

"No, I should be the one thanking you. You have taken good care of my daughters, although sometimes they could be a pain in the backside." The Almighty laughed.

Keiichi was about to reply along the lines of 'you're giving me too much credit' when-

"Breakfast is ready!" Belldandy said from the kitchen. Both beings looked towards the direction of the kitchen when the Lord spoke again.

"Well, I think its time for us to save this discussion for later. Why don't we eat first? And besides, it's been a long time since I've eaten Belldandy's cooking."

* * *

"That was very nice, Belldandy. Excellent as always." The creator said, obviously pleased with the food. The goddess of the present simply gained a slight tint of pink on her cheeks for the compliment. 

The almighty turned to Keiichi. He knew that this question was needed to be asked, so he can pass his judgment on the young man.

"Keiichi Morisato, what is it about yourself that you think has captured the heart of a Goddess?"

Everyone stopped eating and looked at Kami-sama. They had been expecting the question, of course. But no one came prepared on how to answer that. Not even Keiichi.

Belldandy began to flush a little and was about to speak when the Lord held her back.

"No, Belldandy. This is important. I want to hear the answer straight from him."

Keiichi thought for a while, He guessed that the Lord already knew everything about him, so he correctly concluded that this was more of a test than anything else. He decided to just keep it simple.

And besides, it doesn't seem that the Lord wants long-winded speeches!

"I'm really just an ordinary person sir. I'm not wealthy or influential; I can't offer Belldandy a life of luxury. The question you have asked is one that I have asked myself for the past few years we've been together. Up until now, I still have no idea on how it happened, but it seems that I am fortunate enough to have Belldandy in my life."

The said norn turned towards Keiichi, slightly angered at his self-depreciation. She was about ready to leap in his defense when she heard her Father chuckle lightly.

"You impress me, my child. But the reason why you attracted the love of my daughter here is pretty easy to see. Your kindness, humility, selfless love and patience to others, even though they don't treat you well at first."

Skuld turned red at the subtle admonition. The Almighty continued on.

"However, it doesn't mean your opinion of yourself should be so low. I'm glad that you are abundant with these traits, Keiichi; so many of us Gods lack them." He said thoughtfully before standing up.

"Where are you going, Father?" His daughters asked. Kami-sama simply smiled at them.

"I am afraid that paperwork is already mounting at my office so I'll have to take my leave now." He knew his daughters were about to say something, but he held up a hand.

"But I assure you, I won't miss your wedding for the world." The Almighty finished, grinning.

The engaged couple had a tint of red on their cheeks.

* * *

Later that night, the young Morisato sat alone on the temple's front porch. It was already pretty late, but the young man wasn't tired yet, so he decided to stay there for a while. 

"May I join you?"

Keiichi turned around and saw it was Belldandy. He smiled.

"Sure." Belldandy took a seat behind him.

"I'm glad that Father has taken a liking on you."

"Yeah. It was pretty surprising for me, actually." He said, whilst putting an arm around her shoulders. His fiancée leaned her head on him and sighed contentedly.

"I was afraid, for the longest time, that he wouldn't like you." She said slowly, a slight tinge of fear evident in her voice. He tightened his hold on her.

"Well, even if he didn't like me and ordered us separated from each other, I would not hesitate to defy him to be with you, Bell-chan."

Touched at his words, Belldandy's eyes began to fill with tears. Using his thumb, he gently wiped away her tears and gave her a loving kiss. After a few moments, they parted.

Keiichi and Belldandy looked at the night sky; it was a beautiful night, as if it was a painting done by an artist's loving hands.

Both of them felt that their lives, although far from perfect, is the epitome of happiness.

* * *

Keiichi looked at his watch. It was almost quarter to eight, and the wedding was scheduled to start at nine. 

He stood up shakily, taking deep breaths and alternating between clenching and unclenching his hand. He was nervous; far more nervous than he was during his proposal.

Deciding it was time, he slowly walked towards the door.

* * *

Belldandy looked serene and calm on the outside, but in the inside, she was feeling as nervous as Keiichi, if not much more. She shivered slightly as Skuld and Urd finished dressing her up. 

"There, all finished." Skuld said triumphantly. It was on these rare occasions that the young goddess's love for dressing other people up showed.

Belldandy looked at herself in the mirror. It showed herself dressed in a simple yet elegant wedding dress, complemented by her ornately arranged dress and jewelry pieces.

"How do you feel, Bell?" Urd asked good-naturedly.

"I feel nervous, very much so. But I also feel happy at the same time." Belldandy said, trying to keep her composure up.

"Oh, you'll be alright big sister." Skuld said, hugging Belldandy before giving her a smile.

* * *

Keiichi scanned the crowd as he stood, waiting, near the makeshift altar. The rest of the N.I.T. Auto club was there, along with his younger sister Megumi and his family. 

But he hasn't spotted Kami-sama yet.

"_Where is Kami-sama anyways? I thought he was-" _

"I'm not worrying you, am I?" A person behind him said. Keiichi turned around that it was the Almighty, wearing a white tuxedo, complete with white pants and shoes.

"How are you feeling, Keiichi?" The Almighty asked with a smile, although he can already feel the young man's nervous aura.

"I feel very nervous, yet happy at the same time." Keiichi said sincerely. He inadvertently mimicked his soon-to-be-wife's words to Urd earlier.

"I know the feeling, son. Well, I'd better get going. I am responsible of giving away my daughter right?" The creator asked, grinning slightly. Not waiting for an answer, he strode off towards the bride's room.

* * *

A slight knocking on the door interrupted the moment between the three sisters. Quickly getting on her, feet, Skuld opened the door and was surprised at who was at the door. 

"Father! We thought you wouldn't make it!" Skuld said, hugging her Father tight.

"Well, never underestimate my power to get away from paperwork!" The Almighty said, laughing. Then he held out his arm.

"Come, Belldandy. It is time. He is waiting."

* * *

Keiichi's nervousness increased almost tenfold when the String Quartet secured themselves on their seats; the first notes of Pachelbel's _Kanon D-dur_ wafting through the temple grounds. 

And then, he saw her.

Belldandy was holding her bouquet as she stepped down the carpet. She was radiating with beauty and elegance that he couldn't take his eyes off her. Kami-sama escorted her up front, before giving her away to Keiichi. They smiled at each other.

"We are gathered here today to witness one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Keiichi and Belldandy in Holy Matrimony." The minister took the time to smile at the couple.

"Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace."

A couple of people were about to speak when they were silenced by Urd's glare; even Skuld resisted the urge to speak when she saw her older sister's glare.

"Keiichi and Belldandy, life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live and coexist with each other. Love is given to us by our family and by our friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of the greatest challenges of life - and is the shared goal of being joined together by this sacrament." The minister paused, then looked at Keiichi.

"Keiichi, express your pledge to Belldandy."

Keiichi closed his eyes for a moment before he began speaking.

"Though life may not always be as perfect as it is at this moment, I vow to always keep my love as pure as it is today. I promise to be there for you in your times of happiness and your times of grief, in your sickness and your health, in your comfort and your fears, in your poverty and your wealth. I know that our love is heaven sent," He paused, as he briefly looked at Kami-sama sitting in the front row. The creator simply smiled.

"And I promise to be there for you for all your life, come what may."

"Keiichi, do you take Belldandy as your lawfully-wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Belldandy, express you pledge to Keiichi."

Belldandy looked lovingly at her soon-to-be-husband.

"When you need someone to encourage you, I want it to be me. When you need a helping hand, I want it to be mine. When you long for someone to smile at, turn to me. When you have something to share, share it with me."

"Let me be a part of you, and you as mine."

"Belldandy, do you take Keiichi as your lawefully-wedded husband?"

"I do." The soul mates looked at each other in the eyes.

"Keiichi and Belldandy, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in marriage, have promised your love for each other by these vows and the joining of your hearts, minds, and souls, I declare you now Husband and Wife."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Keiichi lifted the veil off Belldandy's face and kissed her. The crowd erupted into cheers as they have witnessed the loving union of the now Morisato couple.

To the new couple, this was undoubtedly the happiest moment of their lives. It marked a new beginning for them, not simply as boyfriend-girlfriend, but now…

Husband and wife.

* * *

It was almost seven in the evening when the reception ended. The young couple had already changed into their casual wear and were obviously reveling in their new status us a married couple. 

They sat on the porch in comfortable silence, neither of them wanting to speak. Their moment of silence together was interrupted when someone joined them.

"Congratulations, Keiichi, Belldandy. I am going to leave soon, but I can't leave without giving my wedding present." The almighty said. The young couple looked at him, puzzled.

"You do remember the wish you made to Belldandy right?" Keiichi mutely nodded, unsure of where this was leading to. The almighty continued.

"Your love has overcome a lot of trials, including the test of the judgment gate. Through overcoming those trials, I can safely conclude that the love you have for each other is in the purest form, not merely one of infatuation or childish affection. Coupled with that wish, and your love for each other, it has given me enough reason to fulfill the terms of the contract on my own. "

"What are you saying, father?" Belldandy asked. She had a feeling as to where he was coming from, but she couldn't be too sure.

After all, this was the Lord we're talking about.

"Keiichi, you're wish was for Belldandy to stay with you, forever. We all know that it is impossible, given your mortal status." Keiichi closed his eyes, trying not to think about being not with Belldandy. His wife, seeing this, hugged him tighter. She couldn't bear to see him like this.

"So, what I'm really saying is, I'm giving you the chance to be with Belldandy forever, Keiichi. I'm offering you something that will make you retain your youth; I'm offering you something that will allow Belldandy to be with you forever; I'm offering you immortality." The Lord said with finality.

Keiichi abruptly opened his eyes and looked at the Lord in surprise.

"I know this is not an easy decision to make Keiichi. And I'm very sure that you know of the consequences if you choose to accept or reject this "gift" of mine."

Keiichi looked hesitantly at Belldandy. He saw surprise and fear as he looked deep into her eyes.

"_Immortality? That would be a way out of our problems. And now, we can be with each other, forever." _Both had the same thought.

Quickly making his mind up, he turned towards the Lord.

"Sir, I remember full well my wish to Belldandy. And I promised her, not too long ago, that I will always be with her. Because of this, I gladly accept your offer."

Belldandy's eyes widened for a few moments before she enveloped Keiichi in a fierce embrace and kissed him passionately. Seeing this, the Lord silently stood up as he walked away from the enamored couple.

"Ah, to be young and in love." He said silently to himself, smiling.

* * *

They found themselves by the beach again; the very same beach to where Keiichi proposed to her. 

Both listened to the waves lapping by the shore. They were sitting by the seaside, quietly enjoying each other's company. The husband then looked silently at his wife.

He saw her beautiful face framed by her long mane of golden hair, complemented by those goddess markings. He looked at her eyes, blue orbs so full of life, gazing quietly at the stars with childlike innocence.

Belldandy felt her husband's gaze on her and turned to him, smiling. They grasped each other as they slowly leaned towards their partners. Then their lips met.

It was as if everything dissolved around them. The only things that mattered were the ones in front of them. Nothing else mattered.

After a few moments, they broke apart. Resting their foreheads against each other, they felt the need to reaffirm their commitment.

"I love you, Bell." Keiichi said, while putting his hand on her cheek. Belldandy nuzzled it.

"And I love you too." Belldandy said lovingly before they embraced again.

Both had the same thought running through their minds.

"_Love is truly the essence of life." _

**Finis

* * *

**

**Author's note: **Well, here it is. The final chapter to the story. It took me a while to complete this, with so much work being dumped on me and all. There MIGHT be a possible follow-up story for this, but I'm not getting my hopes up.

As for the Dack Daniels bit, it isn't a spelling mistake. I saw it on one episode of the AMG TV series and decided to include it for fun.

Anyways, please read and review!

Suggestions, constructive criticism and comments are most welcome, but flames are not.


End file.
